Breathing
by Chaos Ride
Summary: Songfic. Fax. Character death kinda Fang has a harsh expirience. One-shot


**Hey my people... I'm stumped and so I'm gonna write this Faxtishus oneshot... but rather sad with Character Death...kinda**

**Breathing by YellowCard.**

Max was just drifting off to sleep, over-thinking, and worrying where their next meal was coming from.

Her forehead was creased with worry lines.

Fang watched her, knowing he just wanted to hold her to him.

But he couldn't ruin their friendship. Couldn't push too far.

_Eyes are feeling heavy but they never seem to close  
The fan blades on the ceiling spin but the air is never cold  
And even though you are next to me I still feel so alone  
I just can't give you anything for you to call your own_

He watched her until it was Iggy's watch.

Slowed breathing, and fluttering eyelids, but Fang wasn't asleep. He was reliving memories.

Great,loving, and wonderful memories.

He was soon asleep dreaming of his fallen angel.

_And I can feel you breathing  
And it's keeping me awake  
Can you feel it beating?  
My heart's sinking like a weight_

He was in a blissful sleep.

Loops of both real and made up sequences ran together in his head.

At the beach.

In the cave.

Her saying she loved him.

Them kissing.

Holding hands.

Her smiling at him.

Hugging at the beach.

_Something I've been keeping locked away behind my lips  
I can feel it breaking free with each and every kiss  
I couldn 't bear to hurt you but it's all so different now  
Things that I was sure of, they have filled me up with doubt_

He smiled in his sleep.

It was so perfect.

The idea of them together.

When would she see the flock wouldn't mind.

They wanted this.

Angel and Nudge wanted them to be like a real genuine family.

It was only expected that they wanted to be normal.

_And I can feel you breathing  
And it's keeping me awake  
Can you feel it beating?  
My heart's sinking like a weight_

She was just too worried it would tear apart the flock.

He had promised to never leave again.

And more over, he couldn't survive leaving again.

It was too hard away from her.

And not to mention, that over their time away from each other, Fang realized, he loved her to death.

_I_ _can feel you breathing  
It's keeping me awake  
Could you stop my heart? It's always beating.  
Sinking like a weight_

He couldn't let go.

When she died, he died.

That was it.

Iggy could handle the flock, if that ever happened.

Fang would follow her to death.

That's what his heart told him.

_How am I supposed to feel about the things I've done?  
I don't know if I should stay or turn around and run  
I know that I hurt you, things will never be the same  
The only love I ever knew, I threw it all away_

His head told him that she would want him to watch out for her baby, and the rest.

But he would be dead.

A zombie without his reason for breathing.

But that was to be expected, he guessed.

"FANG!! FANG WAKE UP! IT'S MAX!" He shot up.

_And I can feel you breathing  
And it's keeping me awake  
Can you feel it beating?  
My heart's sinking like a weight_

He ran over to where Iggy was bent over her.

"What hapened?'' he asked.

"Flyboy. Wailed on her in her sleep, heard it and finished it off," his tone was clipped and urgent.

Fang watched him work on the bloody and bruised Max.

"Fang..." Iggy said.

_I can feel you breathing  
It's keeping me awake  
Could you stop my heart? It's always beating.  
Sinking like a weight_

"She's not gonna make it,"

"NO NO NOO!! SHE HAS TO MAKE IT!! MAX PLEASE! FIGHT THIS!!"

Her eyes opened weakly, and he saw the light fade quickly away, his heart breaking.

"I love you, my Maximum Ride,"

Her body went limp, and she left the land of the living.

* * *

**Couldn't resist. Bet you can guess what they were doing.**

**Heh.**

**You know what our teacher told us today about virginity. (( skip if you like))**

**You have a small wall of skin that breaks when you have sex, and in some cultures if your born without it, your not a virgin.**

**Weird huh?**

**((Done with weird crap.))**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**HIT THE BUTTON!!**


End file.
